Britains new brother
by Gilbird123
Summary: How to hell did I get stuck in this mess?
1. Prologue

What do I remember before I wound up in this mess? Well, why don't I start from the beginning

Hi, my name is Tom and I'm about to tell you I how managed to get stuck in this place.

It started when my school went to a field trip to a cave. Yes, a cave, GASP! Call the media. Anyway while the tour guide droned on and on and on and on and one and…well you get were I'm going with this, right? Well, I decided to do a bit of light exploring and after falling into underground rivers, four times, I fell into a hole. Yep, lucky me.

After falling for about five minutes, I finally landed on a couch.

**Britain: Wait! A couch? **

**Me: Ya stupid, you were there, remember?**

**Britain:…**

Yes, I landed on a couch, I know what youre thinking; Why would there be a couch in a cave? Well that's the thing, I wasn't in the cave anymore, I was in the universe of Hetalia


	2. Chapter One: Meet the Kirklands

After recovering from the fall I sat up and saw four faces, with weird eyebrows looking at me.

"agh!" I screamed, causing them to jump back a bit.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" I roared.

"Jeezus laddie, no need to shout" the tallest of them said, with a Scottish accent.

"Where. Am. I?" I said quiely

"Youre in my house. Don't worry, your safe here" another one said, smiling.

"That voice…..Where have I heard it before" I said in my mind. That's when it hit me, I knew where I was.

"B-B-Britain?" I stuttered, hoping that I was wrong.

"Yes?" Britain said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I muttered, so I had somehow found my away Hetalia, I don't know whether I should be excited or scared.

"Britain!" the Scottish man said again, who I suppose it Scotland and the other two must be Wales and Northern Ireland, "We're gonna be late if you don't get a move on".

Britain looked a bit nervous but grabbed my hand and made me walk along with him.

"So….where are we going" I asked once we had gotten into the car, trying to break the tension

"To my brother, Irelands house" the youngest boy said with a wink.

After half an hour in the car we finally arrived at Irelands house.

"Ireland!" North said loudly as he literally jumped out of the car.

The front door opened and out came a similar looking teen with shaggy red hair and emerald eyes.

"North" Ireland said, hugging his younger brother.

"They seem…friendly" I said sarcastically watching Scotland and Wales join in on the hug.

"They used to fight a lot, actually, but their relationships improved.

"Britain!" Ireland said, running over to hug is older brother, "Oh? And you might you be?" Ireland said kneeling down so that both of us were at eye level.

"T-T-Tom" I stuttered, I tried to stop myself from blushing but I couldn't, why was I blushing?

**Gilbird123: Because you like him. **

**Me: No, I do not!** ***hits him on the head with a frying pan **

**GB123: OW! Where the hell did you get a frying pan **

**Me: How should I know? its your fanfic, **_**IM**_** just a character in your head **

**GB123:…..Shut the hell up and let me type (mutters) I am SO gonna make you like him **

**Me: I heard that! **

"Your new brother" Britain cut in.

Ireland, Wales, North and Scotland and myself gave him a look of shock.


	3. Chapter Two:The Dreadful Dinner

I looked in shock at Britian, did he just call me his…._Brother? _

Ireland laughed after a while and invited us into the house. Suddenly a girl with red hair came running out of a room. She looked around fifteen and was dripping wet and crying.

"Ireland! Limerick and Cork threw a water balloon at me!" she cried.

Before Ireland had a chance to talk, two boys came running down the stairs, laughing hysterically. They looked around the same age of Kerry and had the same emerald eyes as Ireland

"Oh get a grip Kerry, it was a joke" Limerick said.

Kerry pouted and folded her arms, Ireland rolled his eyes, his….well they weren't his children, one day they just appeared so he kept them, but Limerick and Cork where always pulling pranks.

"Where are Clare, Tipperary and Waterford gone?" he asked.

"Munster and Leinster took them out for ice cream, they said they would be back soon" Cork said, before he caught sight of Britain. His anger flared in his eyes. Britain and himself weren't on the best of terms and tried to attack him whenever he could. He would have ran at him but Limerick him elbowed him into his side.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY LONG time you guys, So this is a little sneak peak of Britains new brother. Enjoy ;) I'll get around to Irelands Magical MisAdventures as soon as I can**


End file.
